MINE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [ONE SHOOT] - [ L x Readers] / Ini merupakan sekuel dari FFku yang berjudul "Apa Aku Berarti Bagimu?"/ Mind to RnR?/ M for lemon, jadi anak kecil dilarang baca ya!


**PAIRING : L Lawliet x Readers/You**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, full adegan dewasa (17+) jadi anak kecil dilarang baca!**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sekuel dari FFku yang berjudul **_**"Apa Aku Berarti Bagimu?" **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MINE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>KRINGG<strong>

**KRINGG**

**KRINGG**

Dering jam weker yang memekakan telinga menggema di dalam ruangan. Dimana seorang wanita mungil tengah terlelap begitu damai. Wanita itu adalah dirimu. Kau menggeliatkan tubuhmu perlahan, mengumpulkan kesadaran secara menyeluruh hingga kedua matamu yang masih terasa berat terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sepasang bola mataindah milikmu.

"_Ohayou_." Suara berat seorang lelaki menyapamu disertai sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir mungilmu. Ia masih memeluk tubuhmu dari belakang. Matanya sedikit terbuka, menatapmu penuh perhatian.

"_O-ohayou_, L." Balasmu tergagap dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipimu. Mengingat bahwa kini kau tengah berada satu ranjang bersama seorang lelaki tampan berkulit pucat tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun. Hanya sebuah selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh polos kalian saat ini.

Meski ia adalah suamimu, tetap saja kegugupan senantiasa melanda dirimu. Jantungmu tak bisa berdetak dengan tenang. Kejadian tadi malam sungguh tak akan bisa terlupakan begitu saja. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya kalian mencurahkan segala perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang melalui sentuhan serta penyatuan tubuh yang membuat kalian melayang. Mendesahkan nama masing-masing di tengah kegiatan panas malam itu, yang menjadikan kalian saling memiliki untuk seutuhnya.

Kau bahkan tak mengira bahwa L akan sangat berubah ketika berada di atas ranjang. Sungguh berbeda dengan ia yang biasanya! Lelaki itu berubah menjadi pribadi yang liar, agresif, dan posesif. Membuatmu kewalahan ketika menghadapinya.

"A-aku harus segera bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Jadi—" Ucapanmu segera dipotong oleh L.

"Tidak perlu." L mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang rampingmu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjangmu, hingga nafasnya menggelitikmu—menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang kembali muncul seperti semalam.

"_Na-nande_?" Tanyamu gugup dan salah tingkah merasakan suatu firasat buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Aku ingin mengulangi kegiatan semalam." Bisik L seduktif—tepat di telingamu sembari menjilat cuping telingamu dengan gerakan erotis.

"_Na-naniii_?" Mulutmu spontan berteriak mendengar ucapan L yang terkesan santai dan jujur namun frontal itu. "_I-iie_. A-aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan—"

**CUPP**

Ucapanmu terhenti karena ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan L. Ia melumat bibirmu perlahan dan singkat. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik saja, namun mampu membuat jantungmu seolah akan meledak.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun darimu." L memulai aksinya dengan menciumi leher jenjangmu yang telah dipenuhi tanda merah—hasil dari perbuatannya semalam. "Kau adalah istriku, milikku. Sangat tidak baik jika seorang istri menolak keinginan suaminya." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Enghhh … A-ahh L … _De-demo_—" Belum sempat kau menyelesaikan ucapanmu, lelaki berambut raven hitam itu dengan cepat membungkam mulutmu dengan ciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebuah ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas dan penuh gairah.

"Emmm …" L mendesah di tengah ciumannya sembari mengubah posisi. Kini ia berada di atas tubuh mungilmu, memegangi kedua tanganmu diatas bantal agar tak terlalu banyak bergerak ataupun berontak.

"Enghhh … Emfttt … Emmmhhh …" Mau tak mau kau kembali mendesah akibat perlakuan L yang semakin gencar menjamah serta mencumbui seluruh tubuhmu.

"_Ai shite iru_." Bisik L mesra kemudian memposisikan kejantanannya yang telah menegak sempurna tepat dihadapan liang surga milikmu. Menggesek-gesekkannya perlahan sehingga membuat kalian mendesah bersamaan merasakan sensasi yang tercipta akibat gesekan yang dilakukan.

"Enghhh … L—A-aaaahhhh …" Kau mengerang keras sembari memeluk tubuh L dengan erat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan besar melesak masuk ke dalam kewanitaanmu.

"Tenanglah! Aku bersamamu." Ujar L menenangkan. Ia kembali memberikan sentuhan dan ciuman-ciuman lembut di seluruh tubuhmu, bermaksud untuk membuatmu _rilex_ dan lebih terangsang lagi.

Meski ini bukan yang pertama kali L memasuki dirimu, namun tetap saja rasanya sakit sekali. Bekas percintaan semalam yang merupakan awal dari penyatuan tubuh kalian saja belum menghilang, kini harus ditambah lagi dengan yang baru. Membuatmu semakin lelah dan lemas saja. Namun meski begitu kau tak bisa menolak keinginan suamimu.

"Aku akan memulainya." L menatap wajah cantikmu yang terbaring pasrah di bawah kendali tubuhnya kemudian menempatkan kedua kaki jenjangmu agar melingkari pinggangnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja!" Ujarmu seraya membalas tatapan L dengan mata sayu.

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu, _Anata_." L mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Maju mundur, berirama dan lembut—membuatmu menggigit bibir merasa ngilu juga nikmat secara bersamaan.

"A-aahh … Nghhhh … L … A-aahh … A-aahh …" Desahanmu begitu terdengar _sexy_ di telinga L. Kini ia menjadi semakin bergairah. Menambah laju gerakkan pinggulnya hingga tubuhmu bergoyang-goyang tak menentu.

"Guhhhh … Enghhh ..." L menggeram nikmat merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dari gesekan alat kelamin kalian. Ia segera melahap buah dadamu yang menggoda, mengemut, menjilat, menggigit, serta menghisapnya bagaikan seorang bayi saja.

"U-uuhhh … A-aahhh … L … A-aahhh …" Tubuhmu mengelinjang tak karuan akibat perlakuan L tersebut. Bahkan kau mencakar punggungnya hingga lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan, namun tak menghentikan dan mengganggu kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Enghhh … Kau harus memotong kukumu nanti." L menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin menggila, membuat tubuhmu berguncang hebat disertai decitan-decitan ranjang yang juga ikut bergoyang akibat kegiatan penuh gairah kalian.

"A-aahhh … A-aku keluar … A-aahhhhh …" Kau mengeratkan pelukan diiringi cairan hangat yang keluar dari liang kewanitaanmu.

"U-uuhh …." Akhirnya L pun menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam rahimmu. Hangat dan terasa penuh di dalam sana.

Kalian masih bertahan dalam posisi itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuh kalian lengket oleh keringat dan cairan cinta yang muncul akibat kegiatan yang baru saja kalian lakukan.

L mengecup dahimu seraya berkata: "_Arigatou, Ai shite iru_ …"

"_Ai shite iru_ …" Balasmu sembari memejamkan mata yang terasa berat karena kelelahan dan rasa kantuk hebat yang menyerang.

"Istirahatlah!" L berguling kesampingmu, menarik tubuh mungilmu ke dalam dekapannya.

Tak berselang beberapa menit, kaupun telah terlelap dengan wajah damai dan polos. Bagaikan seorang malaikat saja. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan L yang tak pandai berekspresi. Selalu memasang _pokerface_ hingga sulit bagi siapapun untuk menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran serta hatinya, kecuali dirimu tentu saja. Karena kau telah berhasil merebut hati seorang L Lawliet. Merebut segala atensinya hingga seorang lelaki seperti ia memutuskan untuk berkomitmen denganmu, terikat di dalam sebuah pernikahan yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sang Detektif Jenius itu.

Kau adalah miliknya dan ia adalah milikmu. Hidupmu adalah untuknya dan hidupnya adalah untukmu. Kalian telah memiliki satu sama lain, baik jiwa maupun raga. Berawal dari pengucapan janji di gereja yang disaksikan oleh banyak orang dan seorang pastur dan akan berakhir ketika maut yang memisahkan kalian berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Oke, ini adalah jawaban dari tantangan yang diberikan oleh seorang readers dengan nama _"Brownies Kukus"_.**

**Aku sudah memenuhi tantanganmu ya :-)**

** I hope you like this story!**

**See you in the other fanfiction ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
